Moon & Sun
by Unusual Me Couples
Summary: She was my opposite in every way. Hatred and passion, are opposed feelings that attract us like protons and electrons. We were ice and fire, moon and sun… Destined to live apart.


**Moon & Sun**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

The couple is Edward & Leah, if you don't like don't read. If you read I hope you really like.

_I don't own any character_, but this story is only mine.

_Jonas Brothers – Can't have you;_  
><em>A Fine Frenzy – Almost love<em>;  
>are the two songs that inspired me for writhing this.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Resume:<strong>

_She was unlike anything I knew and everything I wanted. She was my opposite in every way. Hatred and passion, are opposed feelings that attract us like protons and electrons. We were ice and fire, moon and sun… Destined to live apart._

* * *

><p><em><strong>She was unlike anything I knew and everything I wanted.<strong>_

She could be sweet or bitter. She was both at the same time. She can't be what I wanted, after all we were enemies, but she was everything I wanted, so when those weeks of May and June passed and I found myself in front of the altar with Isabella Swan, knowing that it was inevitable, what we had was an eclipse, and unlike her I had lost my heart.

_**She was my opposite in every way.**_

I was calm and rational. She had the feelings to the surface and acted first and then, yes, she would think. She would eventually influence me and then I would found myself left to what was wilder in me come to life. Many times when she discovered that, she laughed and turned his back on me.

"You amuse me leech."

Maybe that's why sometimes we fight, we argue. Or maybe because we were enemies. Mortal and immortal. I was a vampire. She was a wolf. The only she-wolf in her tribe.

_**I wanted her to myself even knowing I had another and she wanted my happiness also looking for her.**_

It was times when I saw her training with her pack brothers or laugh with Jacob Black that I wanted her more for me and I felt even more attracted to her. With this thought I couldn't help feeling bad and would eventually dismiss my attention to Bella. After all she is my heart, right?

Sometimes I could see her, Leah, looking at me with sad and empty eyes, then I could desire hug her, but that was impossible.

"I want your happiness too Cullen. And since she had no regard for Jake, enjoy it."

Then she turned her back to me and left the forest. I could feel in her thoughts that she was with Black who seemed not believe in imprint but who was gradually letting himself get through it.

_**Hatred and passion, are opposed feelings that attract us like protons and electrons.**_

Again she had to rebel against Sam's orders. She couldn't accept having to follow his orders, after he had almost finished with her life and became involved with her cousin. Even then she would find it had all been blamed on a curse or a miracle that the wolves had. The imprinting. There was also anger that she had for us. She also said that we have the fault for her life no longer had any meaning. For she be the "end genetic" she think she is.

I often argued with Leah about it and ended up feeling a little guilty. Maybe if we had not stayed here so long, so near the reservation, that hadn't happened.

Later we ended up getting a walk in the forest and returning provocative looks. Hatred and passion. Two sides of same coin. Our lips touched up and smells mingled. My smell was always sweet to her. Disgusting. But the smell of her to me didn't was like a smell of animal, of the wolf. There was something wild, but nature. We were like two molecules that should be separate but couldn't avoid bumping against one another.

_**We were ice and fire, moon and sun.**_

Each time our lips touched or our bodies, it was as if we were at the same temperature. The coldness of my skin counterbalanced with the warmth of her skin. We were almost like ice and fire. That made her laugh once and tell me the history of the Moon and the Sun.

The Moon and the Sun had been in love when they had meet, been earning an unusual glow. Spirits, or Gods, or even God, decided that they couldn't live together.

The moon was a pale light that illuminated the night softly, illuminating the path of those who were lost, fueling the passions of love, making life dreams. The sun shone all with a great light and warmth, joy and love for all.

The two began living apart, but as the Sun, felt joy in bringing happiness to people, the Moon felt embittered by being alone and can't live her great love.

Then, the Spirits decided to create points of light in the dark cloak of night to make company to the Moon, tiny stars that helped her in solitude, but still couldn't erase the sadness of the Moon. It was apparent that the two big stars, trying to be happy. The Sun always laughing and pretending to be happy, the Moon could not forget her sadness.

The Spirits decided to take a few minutes of privacy for then in time to time. So when we saw the Sun covers the Moon or the Moon covers the Sun, they were meant to love each other.

I couldn't but compare this story with us. Or at least to what I felt.

Leah, was the sun, there couldn't be doubt. She was warmth, life. Smile even sad, trying to help everyone, even if no one want or see it. She whish love with strength and self conscious, without the force of imprinting. I on the other hand, was the Moon. I was cold and sad. Bella had managed to re-live me so I left my quiet life. But Leah had managed to bring out in me more than what I felt for Bella.

That story was told in the last night I had free.

"Bella is your star, Edward."

_**Destined to live apart.**_

I saw Bella emerging from the church's entrance more beautiful than ever, appropriate for me. My mind went nearly blank when I saw her, but in my mind who was walking towards me was a different person. I search quickly with my eyes the church and she wasn't there.

He had left shortly after the battle, after receiving the wedding invitation. Even loving Leah, he was hoping that Bella didn't end with her life. Because that is what would happen. Bella was walking directly to death, without bothering with this, only with her happiness and love that I will reciprocate.

We look to the priest and then for each of the votes while pronounceable, but I noticed a movement from the corner of the eye and couldn't avoid looking beyond just to see the two together.

Perfect.

Leah was dressed in red satin and he in tuxedo, black and white. I saw that she smiled and lifted her left hand showing a gold ring. I couldn't help smiling too. I looked at Bella just said my vows and then kissed her.

When we turn to all of our guests, Leah and Jacob looked at each other with unconditional love in his eyes and made me remember the story that Leah told me.

She was right. Bella was my star. The little light that guided me in the dark. And just as Leah was for me the Sun, I was sure that Jacob was to Leah the Sun.

Leah looked at me, leaning his head on Jacob shoulder.

«_We had our moments of eclipse Edward. Now we have to live apart._»


End file.
